


If Lily was a better friend AU

by mikeellee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Just an AU where Lily is not so passive in the bullying of her best friend and is a good friend to him.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 37
Kudos: 55





	If Lily was a better friend AU

N/A: In canon, Lily wasn´t a good person, no matter what JK says, and I think I rant this a lot on my Tumblr (I think if she wanted to marry a rich Pureblood THERE´RE MANY SAFER OPTIONS for her) So here is a small AU where Lily is a better friend to Sev. 

Ottogatto edit the grammar mistakes.

The blowing weather is causing Lily´s hair to get a bit frizzy. Her fingers are intertwined in a nice lock of her fierce hair. She frowns as she can see the effects of the potion lessening. "I´ll have to make another potion for my hair" Lily mutters hotly under her breath and her girl companions are giggling at her hair -- well, Lily thought it was about her hair -- everyone knows Lily Evans hates when her hair gets frizzy -- but as she stops to admire her own reflection on the lake she sees something which causes her blood turn to ice. "Oh NO!"

And Lily dashes at Severus Snape´s rescue. Lily draws her wand much quicker and aims at the two toerags -- she knows all the words she can and should use to refer Potter and Black, too muggle for them to understand -- "Sev!" and in another swift moment, she casts a spell to free Snape from the Levicorpus. Potter and Black -- to be fair, Black is angrier than Potter here, not that this matters -- are not impressed.

Lily is with her wand at Potter´s face. The boy smiles amused -- and his smile is too similar to her mother´s boss's. "A pretty woman like you? That work is too much, let us men do it." He passes his hand on his hair -- Lily remains on Severus´s side shielding him. "How are you doing, Evans?" in a flirty tone.

Lily wants to throw up... in his face. "Leave my best friend alone... or..." and Black laughs mockingly -- at Lily or Severus? and really, does it matter? -- and Blacks asks: "Or what? Evans! We're just having fun". Lily wonders about magic and its system.

Lily wonders no more as she punches Potter´s face hard -- enough to break his glasses and to cause a severe case of a black eye. Potter falls back and Black is seething -- at Lily or Severus? does it matter? -- and tries to cast a spell. A nasty one. A funny one on Lily... Sadly, he forgets about Snape enough to allow the boy to grab his wand and cast a Protego.

Lily looks at Lupin who was hiding his face behind a thick book. "Coward! You´re a head boy, you should protect the students from those monsters... you´re a coward!" Lily holds hands with Severus to calm him. To calm her. Maybe Potter and Black would retaliate in a brutal way. They are one of the best duelists once Frank Longbottom graduates with all honors.

"Evans, come on... Don´t make me hex you," Potter says as Lily and Severus are together to face the bullies. 

"Is your head full of shit or are you that delusional? I´ll never go out with a monster like you!"

"I´m no monster!" Potter declares. And points a finger at Snape. "He is. A future Death Eater."

"And you´re the one using cruel methods. You´re the one torture someone... for what?"

Potter passed his hand on his hair again. "Look, it's because he exists, if you get what I mean." He tries to say it as something cool even if his eye is still hurting. Is his eye hurting or Potter´s ego? Does it matter? A fight would break in -- especially as Lily spits on the ground Potter was -- but Professor Minerva MacGonagall arrives.

"What´s happening here?" Minerva asks and Snape is silent -- something Lily noticed too much throughout the years -- and Lily is ready to speak. "Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew were bullying and almost..." -- she can´t falter nor think of this possibility -- "almost killed him." Professor McGonagall looks at Potter and Black. "And Lupin was ready to allow this to happen... AGAIN!". The Professor is clearly displeased. 

"You four -- each one loses 100 points and gets detention. Mr. Potter, you´re expelled from the Quidditch games for this year."

"But..."

And Black speaks now looking angry at Lily -- Lily or Severus? -- "She punched James... Take points out of her too." There´s a tone of arrogance and Minerva is completely not impressed.

"Saving a friend is not demerit to Hogwarts... Instead, I´ll reward her with..." She stops talking when Lily shakes her head. "100 points. And you, Mr. Black just lost 100 points more to your house"

And Lily leaves with Snape. The boy is too silent and she is not happy about it --no, she´s worried. And all her thoughts are essential -- "We need a safer place, a safer place" -- and well, the Room of Requirement listens to her thoughts.

Once inside, Lily Evans notices her friend´s expression. "You saved me?" There´s a bit of anger -- at her or the situation? -- and sadness. Lily dips her head mutely and the boy sits away from her. "Shouldn´t have done that... What if they come after you?"

"I fight them. They´re no different from any other bully, Sev."

And Snape cries. It is strange to see Snape crying -- and it is a rarity to see him smiling nowadays -- and Lily is at the loss on what to say or do. In the end, all she can do is hug and let him cry.

"It's not how I imagined my life at Hogwarts to be... Either I´m a pariah in my own house or I´m a target for Potter and Black... And no matter where I am... they always find me. ALWAYS."

"Sev, let´s talk. I´m your best friend. I´m on your side. And I think you facing all of this alone is unfair... So, tell me, how is your life in Slytherin? Look, I don´t like any of them... but, at least they´re not attacking people like the Marauders do. It's too much and I..." She thought about Mary. She´ll never call Mary a liar, but she knows how biased she is against everyone from Sev´s house -- "I reserves my judgment for when I see what really happens with Mary..."

"Why are you my friend, Lily? You won´t be popular or liked if you go through this war with me."

"I told you. You´re my best friend... that´s good enough." You´re good enough, is what she silently adds, and Snape lets her words sink in.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

To say her house was happy with her is a big lie. And to say Lily cares is another. If they are silent throughout Sev´s humiliation, only watching on the sideline, they´re complacent with the bullying. Mary is one of the few people to speak with Lily. "They´re just upset since they had a game of Quidditch next week... But -- they will forget as soon Johnson scores the first point" Mary jokes. And Lily nods absently.

Mary bites her lips. "I don't like Severus Snape..." and Lily looks at Mary. Tired of this conversation. "But I agree that was cruel and you´re brave to step in" and this surprises Lily. And she then remembers something.

"Where are the bullies?"

"Minerva is making them have nasty detention. They´ll come back much later... but, I´m afraid... I´m afraid they may target you" and Lily looks around to see a small group of students sneering at her -- then Sev´s words play in her mind again:

They always know where I am... always." 

Something stuck in her mind.

"I´ll be fine... Can I ask you something, Mary?" 

Mary hesitates. She´s too afraid of the Mauraders -- Mary is a muggle-born and is not a great duelist -- and Lily tries again. "I promise it's not dangerous. See that group there... Can you distract them for me? I... need to do something, I´ll explain later. Promise."

And Mary accepts this small request. Mary is a good talker and the small group has no problem to interact with Mary. "Guys, did you know Fawkes is dating again?"

"What? No, who is the lucky lady this time?"

Lily goes to the boys' room. Magic prevents boys from entering the girls' room, not the other way around...

And she searches for the parchment. She may be wrong. She may be breaking some laws here but... if she´s right then... it's worth it. She finds a jaded and unassuming parchment.

"I remember... I saw them walking around with this parchment... Why?" and she points her wand at the parchment. "Revel your secrets."

And a series of nasty messages -- Lily consider anything coming from this group nasty -- and she smiles. "You guys have a map? Not anymore" and though the map is blocked -- it needs a secret password -- Lily takes it and returns to her room.

Things will change from here!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To Make A Difference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337512) by [Prinscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinscar/pseuds/Prinscar)




End file.
